


爱能补拙

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [20]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 监狱梗后续。互攻。忽然想写两个小年轻的别扭恋爱。





	1. Chapter 1

Solo背着他的背包走进公寓大门时，门卫朝他微笑地打招呼，“Solo先生，你这么快就结束度假了？”

Solo一愣，但立即想起了上次他离开公寓叫车时和对方随口敷衍的对话内容，他含糊地点头。对方的笑容更殷勤了。“巴黎怎么样？”他一边说一边把这些日子为他签收的信件转交给他。

巴黎大概是挺好的，Solo走向公寓电梯时想着，不过他的生活则是活地狱。

等电梯门合上，他才窥到一眼自己的模样，纳闷着看起来居然还是挺像模像样的。在连续的高强度训练之后，他全身上下酸痛不堪，现在唯一能支撑他不倒下去就只有自尊心了。

这点自尊在他走进公寓之后就立即消失了，Solo把包丢在地板上，整个人朝着沙发上栽下去，几乎立即就昏睡过去。

他不知道自己昏睡了多久，模模糊糊里感觉有人摸着他的脸，他咕哝了一声，没能发出任何具有意义的单词。那人离开了，他就继续睡。

但没过多久，那人又回来了，把他从沙发上抱起来，将他搬动向另外一个地方，Solo半睡半醒着，困倦得连眼睛都懒得睁开，就这么任人摆布着。

等他又被放了下来。一双手把他扶住，逐一将衣服从他身体上剥下去，Solo才迷迷糊糊地嘀咕了一声，“我现在没有那个……”他想说没那个性致，睁眼却发现自己正站在浴室里，屈身在他面前的又是什么人，就傻笑了一声，软绵绵地朝人家倒过去，又给对方的后续脱衣工作造成了不小的干扰。

他最终还是被剥得干干净净，比出生那刻更一丝不挂，被再次抱起放进了已经放满热水的浴缸里。Solo发出一声响亮的呻吟，闭着眼舒展身体。热水抚慰了他酸痛不堪的肌肉。他终于觉得自己活过来了。

那人又摸了摸他的脸，然后就想离开，Solo反手将他拉住了。“我觉得你最好还是呆在这里看着我比较好，”他半真半假地说，“免得我不小心就把自己淹死在浴缸里了。”

那人垂眼看他，在浴缸边上坐下来，Solo握着他的手，心满意足地又闭上了眼睛。

“我恨死那些见鬼的特工训练了，”他喃喃抱怨道，“也许将来的某一天我会因为这些训练逃过一劫，但现在我只想弄死那个逼我经历这些的人。最讨厌的是，我还见不到你，你现在就住在我的公寓里，我想对你干什么都行，结果我还要两个月才能见你一次。”

他睁开眼，就逮住对方眼底闪过的一丝好笑，“你最好不是在嘲笑我娇生惯养什么的，”他威胁道。

“我不会那么想。”他的前室友，如今寄人篱下在他的房子里的临时房客，又或者还有一堆杂七杂八他们暂时还没来得及抽空去确认的头衔的Chris这么答道，“别忘了我也在军队待过，你会习惯的。”

Solo想了想，“我觉得我永远也不会习惯的。”他诚实地说，“我下辈子都不会是一个好士兵：面对命令，我总是忍不住先质疑然后才决定要不要服从。”

Chris没说话，他抚摸着Solo的手掌，掌心和关节处已经出现了一些老茧。Solo反转手去握住了他，他们转为十指交缠，Chris的指尖轻轻抚摩过他手背上一个已经结痂的小伤口。

看出了他的担忧，Solo换了个语气说，“其实也没那么糟糕，我就是抱怨几句罢了，”他拉过Chris的手，亲了一下。“我能熬过去的。”

在Solo离开监狱后，很快他就依照之前达成的交易，成了CIA的一名新学员，开始接受为期一年的特工训练。那些人告诉他，他那短暂的两个月监狱之行，实际上也是对他的招募考验之一，Solo非常出色地通过了。

“你以后可能还会怀念那段日子，”那个资深特工说，“因为接下来的日子可就没有那么轻松了。”

他没有夸大。实际上，Solo也同意这一点，即如果他没在监狱里煎熬那两个月，他估计更难熬过后面的训练。但无论如何，他都不会因此感激他们。

那些训练至少还有一个好处，就是能让他能集中精力在眼前的事务，避免去想别的那些他本可以得到但可能已经永远失之交臂的人和事。

在他出狱六个月后，Solo有了一次休假。他无所事事地在街头闲晃过了一天，当他在夜色中拎着刚买的食物走到他的公寓附近，他那刚培养出来的特工直觉忽然嗡地一声，意识到自己被人跟踪了。

他动用了一点反跟踪技巧，在附近绕了一圈，但没有发现任何可疑目标，开始怀疑是不是自己弄错了，也许是他潜意识里希望……他匆匆掐断了那个念头，走进了电梯。

电梯平滑地上行，Solo还有点恍惚，也有点恼火。他快有几个月没有想起那件事了，几乎就要成功地把自己都骗过去，可就一次休假，一个疑神疑鬼的影子，就把他打回原来的地方，把他心里的渴望重新勾了起来。

Solo恼恨地瞪着电梯壁上自己苍白的脸，这代表他还不够投入，不够集中，也许他就不该让自己停下来，他应该继续工作，继续训练，直到——

电梯门悄然滑开，Chris走了进来。

Solo手里的东西哗啦掉了一地。他贪婪地看着眼前这张脸，甚至有那么一会忘记了呼吸，只怕自己眨一眨眼就会把眼前的这个幻象给弄没了。Chris也一动不动地望着他，好像他也在等着Solo先说点什么。

直到电梯的又一声叮响，他们一起惊醒过来，Solo望望电梯外，又看看Chris，他还是在那里，还没有消失，所以他必然是真的，对吧。

电梯门又要合上，Solo把它按住，他还是愣愣地看着Chris，千言万语就在他舌尖，但他根本想不起来该说什么。

Chris却似乎已经明白了，他低头捡起Solo掉了一地的食物，放回袋子里，然后率先走了出去。Solo这才如梦初醒地跟上。

直到进了公寓，关门落锁，Chris还是没有消失，Solo才终于相信他是真的了。

他想象过很多重逢场景，但那些他幻想过的向对方饱以老拳或冷嘲热讽都没能发挥出来，Solo唯一做的是上前一步，紧紧地把Chris两只袖子都攥到了自己手里。

他这时候也终于看清了Chris的模样，Chris看起来有点狼狈，好像好几天都没刮过胡子了，那条连帽衫的袖口上还有几点干涸了的暗红色印迹。Solo狐疑地摸了摸，忽然瞪大眼睛。

“这是……？”血迹。

“不是我的。”Chris答。

那是谁的，他应该这么问，但Solo只是沉默地拽着他的袖子将Chris引向浴室。他看着他把那条连帽衫脱了，又把其他衣服也脱了，然后，他又让Chris坐到了浴缸边上，拿着莲蓬头，仔仔细细地把他一身的狼狈和疲色，连同那些黑色红色的水流一起冲进了下水道。

他完全没想起来要避出去给Chris一点个人隐私，Chris也没有提出，他就那么乖乖地坐着，让Solo把他洗干净，又用白毛巾把他一点点擦干。

“我没有合适你尺寸的衣服，”Solo忽然想起来一件事，“你可能得先穿我的了。”

Chris无所谓地歪歪头，他看着Solo，“你也弄湿了。”

Solo这才发现自己的衣服也被飞溅的水花给弄得半湿了。他啧了声，打算走出去找衣物更换，这次换Chris拉住了他。

他们沉默对视了几秒，Solo转过去把上衣脱掉，又拽掉裤子，他在脱内裤时犹豫了一下，倒不是忽然羞涩了，只是——

Chris从背后贴了上来，他手往前去握住Solo已经勃起的阴茎，Solo叹息着往后靠进他怀里。

等他们一起倒在卧室那张大床上，彼此饥渴地把对方抱住没头没脑地又啃又舔了一个来回，两个人都硬得流水地在对方身上乱蹭着，Solo才终于想起另一个更要命的问题：他没有安全套，拜之前的那些事还有整个训练所赐，这六个月他甚至想都没想过找人上床这种事。

“我没有安全套。”他开口说，瞬间也想到了解决方案，他可以现在就下去买，大概也就是十来分钟的事而已。他也就这么告诉Chris了，Chris却猛地把他拽倒在自己身上。

“不用。”他说。

“Chris，我们都不知道……”Solo堪堪住嘴，现在好像不是交待过往情史的好时机。他叹着气，坚定地把Chris推开，爬起来艰难地套上衣服裤子，Chris气恼地瞪着他，Solo忍不住觉得他圆睁双目生闷气的模样实在是可爱极了。他凑过去亲了他一口。

“就等我十分钟。”

十分钟之后他从电梯里出来，打开门时忽然涌起一阵恐慌：如果门一打开Chris已经不见了呢，如果这一切只是他的一个无比逼真的幻觉呢——

幸好Chris还在他床上，还是一样光着，但已经没有了他出门前的饥渴和热情。他在看一本书。

“哦，”Solo尴尬地停在门口，“那个是……”

“我的书。”

Solo想要笑他的偏执，但一股在他心里压抑了好几个月的情绪暗流忽然袭了上来，刺得他两眼酸涩。“不再是了，你把它丢下了。你不能指望你一回来它就又是你的。没有这种道理。”

Chris抬头看他，仔细地解读他面部表情。“我不是故意的。”他慢慢地说，“当时我什么都没想，我没办法控制自己，我必须要——”

“我明白，”Solo说，但他其实并不明白。在Chris跑了之后，他也想过到底是为什么，有一度他以为他能理解Chris和Francis之间这种类似亲情的羁绊，但有些时候他不禁又觉得他一点也不了解Chris。

Chris对这个世界的反应方式，总是出他意料。他就那么消失整整半年，然后又忽然出现在Solo面前，就好像也不需要对此做任何解释，Solo忽然有点心灰意冷。

Solo把手里那个小袋子放到地上，他不觉得他们今天会用上这个了。“我去给你找套睡衣吧，睡衣的尺寸至少不会太小，”他突兀地说，不等回答就走开了。

等Solo把睡衣还有新内裤拿过来时，Chris坐在床上看着他。

“你生气了。”他说。

Solo不知该说什么，“我只是有点累了，你应该也累了，早点休息吧，你今晚可以睡这里。我睡外面的沙发。”

Chris脸上闪过一个奇怪的神情，Solo等了一下，但Chris只是点点头，没再说什么。

Solo在沙发上辗转反侧，好不容易才睡着了，但到了下半夜的某一刻，他莫名其妙地惊醒过来，想到Chris那个表情，忽然感觉不妙，冲到卧室一看，那本书还放在原来的地方，但Chris已经不见了。

Solo奔出门，在电梯前看见了那个穿着连帽衫的背影。他无疑也听见了Solo的脚步声，但没有回头。

电梯上来了。

“Chris。”

“我应该走了。”Chris说，还是没回头。“就像你说的，人们出去之后就会有其他想法，这也很自然。我只是刚好路过才想要，打声招呼。”

“那不是我的意思，”Solo说。

电梯门叮地一声打开了，绝望得像来自地狱的声音。Chris终于回头看了他一眼。

“没关系，你并不欠我什么，”他说，这句话让Solo脑子里轰地一声炸开了。

“你欠我的。”Solo一字一顿地说，“整整六个月，我都在想着你他妈都在哪里，到底是死是活，为什么不来找我。这是你欠我的，别他妈就想这样走掉。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你还是很生气。”Chris说。

Solo不想跟他说话，大半夜这么折腾一番，他又困又累，只想倒头就睡，偏偏被他压在身下的这块人体肉垫一点也不懂看人眼色。Solo用力地把头往他胸口埋进去，试图屏蔽掉他的声音。

他在电梯前作出那个标准的死缠烂打的难看姿态之后，一瞬间陷入彻底的自怜，觉得自己简直像个没有半点自尊的可怜虫。但莫名其妙地，Chris没走，而是一声不吭地又跟着他回来了，还又乖乖地再次被Solo扒掉衣服换上睡衣，推倒在床上。然后Solo就板着脸压在他身上，一直到现在。

“我真的不明白。”

Solo猛地抬头瞪他，“真的吗？你一声不吭就跑了，我难道就不该生气吗？难道你以为，你只要回来和我上个床就可以当做什么事都没发生过了？”

在他想象里，这句话吼出来应该更有气势一点，但Chris神情古怪地看着他，又瞄瞄他们紧贴得没有一丝缝隙的身体，还有身下的大床，Solo差点被他气笑了。

他咚地一声又把头砸回那个厚实的胸膛，才不管他现在看起来有多口是心非又有多滑稽，反正他就是要一边生气一边继续把他当肉垫。

Chris把手放在他颈后，像摸什么炸毛的小动物那样小心。

“对不起。”他说，然后是一阵长长的停顿，他一脸纠结，显然正酝酿着更多道歉的话语，Solo不禁好奇，Chris版本的哄人词典里都能有哪些说辞。

“别生气。”他憋了整整一分钟就憋出这么三个字。

Solo呻吟地把头再度埋回他胸口，期待Chris忽然间变成情话大师的他才是真蠢。但他同时也感觉到一股荒谬的笑意，几乎不能压抑自己上扬的嘴角。

“我还是很生气，”他努力用自己最恶狠狠的语气说，Chris的手摸到了他嘴角那个笑弧，轻轻戳了戳，Solo咬了他一口。

“所以我们也不做那个了吗？”Chris问。

代表“那个”的小袋子正明晃晃地放在床头柜上，刚才他们进来时Solo把它从地上捡起来丢到了那里。

“不做，”Solo硬邦邦地说，“因为我还在生气。”

他不知道要怎么跟Chris指出这一点：即他们现在已经不在监狱里了，在那里，性就是性，没人会以为它还代表别的。但在外面的世界里，一切都要更复杂，性也不只是射出来爽一发这么简单干脆的东西。他都不知道现在的他们算是什么，再把别的牵扯进来，只会更说不清楚了。

Chris还在摸他，他的手指划过Solo肩后，按到了某处Solo都不知道的酸痛肌肉，Solo闷哼了声。

“你在接受他们的训练了。”Chris说，继续浏览着Solo肩背上新的旧的点点瘀伤。

“没错。”Solo说：“我现在熟练掌握了超过一百种杀人灭口的办法，你最好别继续惹我。”

他抬头投去一个怒视，用以加强威胁效果，但不小心撅了嘴，结果Chris就把这个当成了某种邀请，低头吻过来。

那只是一个纯洁地贴着嘴唇的吻，彼此连嘴都没张，但Solo还是在Chris以嘴唇持续地摩挲碾压他时呻吟出声。Chris张嘴咬着他的下唇，又转向其他地方，一串轻咬落在他脖子上，Chris还叼住那里的一小块皮肤轻轻拉扯，含住碾磨，就好像想把他一点点咬碎吃下去。Solo被这想象刺激得脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“停。停。”他勉强出声，声音哑得不行，“Chris，停。我们不能……我不想……”

Chris停了，Solo浑身瘫软成一团，只有一个地方是硬的。Chris显然也感觉到了，但这次没说什么。

“我明天，”Solo看到一眼外面的天色，改口，“今天就要回训练基地了，下一次休假至少是两个月后。如果你暂时需要地方落脚，可以先待在这里，这个公寓在我的名下，平时没人会过来。”

Chris抱着的手稍稍收紧了一点点。“好。”他说，他没说我会等你回来或别的。Solo也根本没敢指望那么多，他把头埋进Chris肩颈处，忍着不要饥渴地去嗅他的味道，却又陷入更深的绝望。

如果整整六个月的分离都没能消磨掉一分一毫他对Chris的渴望，他看不出未来自己还有什么指望。简而言之，他真的完了。

（前方会有一点关于Gaby和Illya的性关系讨论。不太接受的同学请注意闪避。延续本文的Solo年龄设定，此时三人组也都还是二十岁上下的小年轻。）

他的搭档拿起他写的监听记录，从上到下扫了一眼。“哼。”她说。

“怎么？”Solo问，今天的任务是两人一组进行监视，相对而言是训练科目里最轻松的。

“有人休假时有约到炮，爽到现在都还没回神吧。”Gaby戳了戳那张纸上的某一处，“你把所有的小数点都搞得乱七八糟的。这可不能留在你的记录里。”

Solo也看到了，暗骂一声，他撕碎了重新来过。Gaby一屁股坐在桌上，饶有兴致地打量他。Solo警惕地等着她更多评论，她却又不说了，只缓缓地露出一个坏坏的笑容。

Solo认输了，“到底还有什么？”

Gaby伸手在他衣领处弹了一下，“你出门前是不是忘了照镜子，带着这么个爱的勋章到处显摆可是很容易招人恨的。”

Solo一下子想起来，那是Chris咬他的地方。操。他下意识地捂了一下脖子，猛地涨红了脸。Gaby吃吃笑了。

在Solo的计划里，他并没有打算在训练期间跟任何人建立起一段私人关系，这些人在未来会是他的同事，也有可能眼也不眨地出卖他。他才不会犯蠢在这个地方交朋友。

但Gaby不是那种你能拒绝的人。他们讨论分组搭档的时候，Solo还在心里衡量着每个人的优势和长处，就听见有个声音对他说，“喂，你。”

他抬起头，看着那个德裔小个子女生站在他面前，他记得她，在压力测试还有射击、格斗训练中，她的成绩都很出色。Solo不由受宠若惊。“但我们还没——”

“反正跟谁搭档都一样要被那些混蛋折磨，我宁可挑个最好看的。”她说，伸出手来。

“最好看的”不由莞尔，握住了她的手。

他们的友情建立在对整个训练项目还有个别教官发自内心的憎恨之上，学员内部甚至还有一个比赛，给最招人恨的教官设计死法。Gaby以她骨子里那个德国人的严谨作风，在这个竞赛中始终遥遥领先。

她专为Kuryakin教官设计的独家谋杀系列是学员中口耳相传的经典。后者年龄和他们差不多，却已经是资深特工，先是语言科目时各种吃毛求疵，又在格斗训练中把一票学员们虐得生不如死，一直名列最想谋杀教官榜首。Solo一直以为她是真的恨他。

所以当Gaby告诉他，她上次休假的两天基本上都在Kuryakin床上度过，Solo直接一口水都喷桌上了。

“我总得找个地方缓解一下性压力吧，恨也是一种强烈的感情，越强烈的感情转到床上就越棒。”她合情合理地说，“别嫉妒，你也在我的床伴候选名单上，但他先找上我了，我就没问你。”

Solo简直无言以对。“他知道你设计了二十种将他谋杀分尸的方法吗？”他最后问。

“他和我第一次上完床就给我发了邮件，挑出所有我在设计上的漏洞。”Gaby说，“到下次见面就更是火花四射了。”

Solo闷笑不已。“你高兴就好，”他说，“小心别给逮住，我不在乎Kuryakin跟学员上床会不会被开除，我还不想换一个搭档。”

Gaby说：“我也不想，所以你最好也赶快找个人打一炮，把你那些不管是什么的压力给宣泄掉。”

“我？”

“我虽然之前不认识你，但我不认为你是那种禁欲系的，你现在更像是在自我折磨。”她说，他不语，“我也不想打探你的私事，但这样下去对你没好处，所以，要么找个贵的要死的心理医生花上一整年云里雾里地探讨自我，又便宜又方便快捷的办法就是去打一炮。”

就在她说完这话的这个休假，Chris就找上门了，Solo觉得自己真是百口莫辩。

Gaby继续坏笑。“看起来你是采用我的建议了，你今天看着确实轻松了不少。”她拍拍他，也阻止了他打算说出口的辩解。“继续努力，我的经验是这种缓解压力的方式越多次越有效。”

Solo当时想的是，他根本都还不确定下一个休假到来时Chris还会不会在他的公寓里。

他也没有更多余力去想这件事，接下来那个月他们进入阶段性的实战演习。到了演练结束那天，Solo爬上直升机离开基地时，整个人差不多就只剩下一口活气，就连睁开眼看见Chris还在，都没力气惊喜一下。

但Chris还在这里不是吗，那至少代表了点什么，那点Solo本来不敢去想去碰的希望，就又蓬勃地嗖嗖地飙涨了。

Chris握了握他的手，唤回他不知道游走到哪里去的心思，Solo对他懒洋洋地笑了一下。

“我现在真想来一发。”他漫不经心地说，“但我累得都不想动了。”

他说着露出一个暧昧的笑容。

“你想要我——”Chris说。

“我在训练基地里禁欲了两个月，”其实严格说来也许应该是八个月，但Solo觉得有些事还是他自己知道就好，“你总不能让我回到家了还自己来吧。”他说得理直气壮又有几分委屈。

“那你要先放开我的手。”Chris合理地说，他们还是十指交缠着。

“另一只手。”Solo命令道。

Chris又露出那个一闪而过的好笑神情，但他也似乎乐于从命，他坐得更靠近一些，把左手伸入水下，直接握住了他腿间已经半勃起的阴茎。

Solo向后靠了一点，在他开始握住滑动时舒服地出了一口气，“你可以用力一点……对……嗯，再往后一点，对……”他眼睛差不多都要闭上了，嘴唇在快感中微微分开，发出轻轻喘息：“再那样做一次……对就是这样……啊……”他空着的那只手在浴缸边缘抓紧了，另一只手也握紧了Chris，指关节用力到发白，“再快一点，Chris……啊……再——”

他头猛地向后仰，整个人都绷紧了，背部都向前拱起，几秒之后才脱力地落回了原处。

Chris小心地放开他慢慢软下去的阴茎，不想Solo却忽然用腿夹住了他，不让他抽回手。

“？”他不解地看着Solo。Solo脸上还带着情动的潮红，他舔了舔嘴唇，直直地看入Chris眼中。

“我想要你进来。”


	3. Chapter 3

（前方Chris攻）

还在监狱里的时候，Solo有幻想过类似的场景：他和Chris，在洗澡间里，周围还有一堆煞风景的犯人在对他们虎视眈眈。Solo会想象自己该怎么做，他会一边给自己打上肥皂，然后借着那点润滑把手指伸进后方，慢慢地一点点开拓自己，确保Chris有看见他在做什么。

Chris也许会很吃惊，但他也只能继续看着，他没法阻止Solo，也许他胯下的那根还会在Solo肆无忌惮地勾引中一点点硬起来，直到完全勃起，变成一个红通通的可怕的小怪物。

他会想象着Chris把他按到墙上，就那样握住那根玩意插进来，直到操到他软成一滩水，而现实中他则只能躺在牢房里的单人床上对着上铺毫无知觉的Chris硬得发疼。

不过现在，现实又比想象要更好了一点，Solo躺在他那个巨大的浴缸里——就是不小心睡着了滑下去真会淹死人那种——逐渐冷掉的水正从他身下流走，他则继续躺着，看着Chris一件一件地脱掉衣服，直到也和Solo此刻一样完全裸露在灯光下，他胯下那根也已经半勃起了，就在毛丛间探头探脑。

Solo对它粲然一笑，几乎是看着它就在他的注视下又更硬了几分。

“你想要怎么做？嗯？”他轻柔地问，同时两根沾满了润滑剂的手指也伸进了自己身后，感觉有点奇怪，但也还尚在可接受范围内。他又加了一根手指，全进去时没忍住喘了一声，Chris神情专注地看着他，仿佛想把他每一秒的动作都看清楚。“Chris，你想要什么？”

Chris张了张嘴，“我想，”他挺着阴茎直挺挺地站在那里，手里还拿着个安全套，显得有点茫然，“我想要你别再生我的气了。”他低声说。

Solo睁大眼睛，他屁股里还塞着自己的三根手指，这本来是色情旖旎的场景，但他还是忍不住噗嗤笑了。“这简直是……”Chris用那种很幽怨的小眼神看他，他就从善如流地改口说：“我没在生气了。”

这是真的，Solo意识到，从他回来睁眼看见Chris还在，或更早在Chris走进电梯那一瞬间，他其实就已经悄悄地原谅他了。又一个他绝对是完蛋了的领悟。

Chris半跪下来，捧住他的脸吻下去，Solo忽然也意识到，这还是他这次休假回来之后Chris给他的第一个吻。

Chris比他能表现出来的要更在意Solo还在生气这件事。这个认知让Solo腹中扭曲起来，他狠狠地吻回去，等Chris终于放开他，嘴巴已经被他咬得红肿不堪了。Chris舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他的目光中带有更多热切，也不再等Solo发出下一步的指示，他伸手摸上Solo还在抽插开拓自己的手指，然后，试探着也加入一根中指。

Solo情不自禁在浴缸里喘息着扭动了起来，这感觉太超过了，就像是他和Chris在一起操着他自己似的。Chris试着移动手指，几次试探后终于找对了位置，Solo猛地又扭了一下，漏出一声呻吟，他不由自己地夹紧了后方，阴茎也再次颤巍巍地又站了起来。

“我做对了？”Chris低声问，没得到回答就又抽插了一下，Solo哑声叫停，“我觉得是时候，”他气喘吁吁地说，“换别的来了。”

那个别的是什么自不待言了。

Chris伏在他身上，抬起他发软的腿架在肩头，Solo看着他扶正阴茎，对准了自己后面，然后一下就挺了进来，Solo虽然已经做好了准备，还是被这重重一顶弄得腰一下就软了。

他们俩都是新手，也就没多少技巧可言，Solo后面被撑得满满的，被顶得一下下地撞回到浴缸上，根本说不出完整句子。Chris也只是埋头实干，根据Solo呻吟高低起伏来调整自己的力度和角度，很快就找到了能让Solo叫得他最喜欢的角度。Solo很快就真的被他操得瘫软成了扭动呻吟的一团，在Chris最后一次又重又深的挺进后，紧紧缠住他射了出来。

Chris也趴在他身上粗重地喘着气，他的阴茎埋在Solo体内，还在抽搐着射精。Solo顺着他的脖颈抚摸慢慢一点点抚摸过去，放松身体让他退出来，Chris的嘴唇找到了他的，和他交换了一个绵长的吻。

晚餐时他们都没怎么交谈，一种不太自然的沉默盘桓在他们之间，直到Solo决定要把那个明显的事实挑明。

“我看见卧室里那个背包了。”他现在到底也是个训练中的特工了，哪怕被人操到脑子都只剩一半了，对周围环境的基本观察能力还是在的。

Chris很明显地紧张起来。“我不是……”

“Chris，我不会因为你想走就生气的，”Solo缓声说，Chris望着他，“我之前生气只是因为你那么突然就消失了，还整整六个月都不联系我。你对任何关心你的人这么做，他们都会生气的。”

Chris咕哝了句什么，Solo听不太清。“你不在的时候，我联系了过去的一个朋友，一个可以信任的朋友，谈了谈我下一步要做的事。”

噢。“我能大概知道一下那是什么吗？”

“Francis之前教给我一些事，他认为那可以作为我出来以后的工作。”Chris解释说，Solo没问他那是什么，他出来后也查过Francis到底是什么人，此人在洗黑钱领域有着相当了不起的名声。

“但一旦我选择那条路，我就不能回头了。那份工作可能会很危险，”Chris接着说，“所以要有一些必要的安排。Justine可以帮助我。”

Justine应该就是他刚刚说的那个可以信任的朋友了。“那么你是想要走了？”Solo试探着问，他不能不感觉到心里一阵沉甸甸的。

Chris沉默了片刻，“我不能让那些人因为我的原因找到你，”他说，“我的生活会很危险。”

“我的也会一样，”Solo说，“不然你以为我现在是在为了什么训练。”

“我杀了人。九个人。”Chris平静地说，“就在我来找你那天。我必须要完成了那个才能来找你。”

Solo吞了吞口水。他镇定了一下，“是和Francis的死有关的人吗？” 

“是的。”

“好吧，”Solo说，他没再往下问，这就够了。一切都能说得通了。Francis的死，Chris的越狱，还有他为什么要销声匿迹整整六个月那么久。

“但我还是要说，”过了一会Solo才说，“你当时确实太冲动了。我知道你关心他，但直接越狱？那实在是太鲁莽太不顾后果了。”他带着一点轻微谴责说道，“你难道就没有想过，你很有可能在当时就死在那里。”

Chris眼神闪动，Solo看着他脸上渐渐凝聚出一种类似破釜沉舟的勇气。“我，有些事你应该知道，我该早一点告诉你的。”他轻声说，“有时候我没法控制我自己。”

“什么意思？”

“我十岁的时候，医生诊断我有轻度自闭症。”Chris说，目光游移到一边去，不看他，“我父亲就是因为那样才开始训练我的。因为有些时候，我会没办法控制自己的反应，当外界的刺激变得太多时，我的情绪就会失控，然后情况就会变得很糟。所以那个人告诉我Francis出事了，我就……”

Solo完全没想到真相会是这样。“哦。”他轻轻说。

Chris的喉结滚动了一下。“我不想让你觉得我古怪。”

Solo的手移动过去，覆盖上他的，Chris的目光落在他们交叠的手上。“这又不是你的错。”Solo说，这确实太意外了，他很小心地压下自己的不知所措，斟酌着该怎么说才好，“我也不觉得你古怪，”Chris又瞄他一眼，他就笑了。“好吧，我是觉得你是有一点点怪，但是好的那种，我喜欢的那种古怪。”

“人们总是说我是怪胎，连我弟弟都那么叫我。”

Solo用力地握住了他手，“那就去他们的。”他冲动地说，Chris的眼睛终于对上他了，这让他下面的话说得更有底气了。“你是什么，我说了才算。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我是什么？”Chris轻若耳语地问道。

“先亲我一口我就告诉你。”Solo说，他看见Chris眼中又再次闪过了那个好笑神情，每次他觉得Solo说了强词夺理但又特别可爱的话就会有那个表情。Solo摩挲着他骨节分明的手指，沿着小臂往上摸，“实际上，吻得越多，还能打折大放送。”

他哄骗着他亲过来，然后就顺其自然地忘了刚才的问题是什么。

关于Chris新的计划，Solo也没有再多追问，他不想在一段关系的初期就显得太过在乎或太有控制欲。他也做好了准备下个休假回来时，公寓里已经空无一人，甚至连电话答录机里都不会有乔迁新居的通知留言。

因为Chris就是那样的人，如果Solo要和他在一起，当然就要接受全部的他，也包括那些他其实并不怎么喜欢的部分，不是吗？

他只是在再次返回训练基地之前，给了Chris他所有的联系方式，确保在任何情况下Chris只要想找他都能找到，就那么带着一颗郁郁寡欢的心走了。

接下来那个月的训练也比以往更折磨人，月底他们进行渗透任务，被直升机带到某个鸟不生蛋的地方模拟穿越国境，他们先在森林里和敌军周旋了半天，好不容易突破了这一道防线，在夜幕中两人一组跨越铁丝网。

前两组都很顺利地翻过去了，轮到他们时，Gaby打头，他也随后跟上，爬到一半Solo忽然感觉到身下一阵摇晃，在寂静里绷断声清脆得像子弹，他来不及思索，已经跃向Gaby，把她抱住一个翻滚压在身下，随后那一整块铁丝网都砸到他背后。

他大概昏过去了几秒，恢复意识时感觉自己半边身都是麻痹的，Gaby正在狂怒中抽他脸把他弄醒。“白痴，蠢货，”她骂道，“要是你不来这个愚蠢的英雄救美，我们俩都能躲开的。”

Solo想转过去看看自己伤势，她又把他摁了回去，“我不过就是想保住你这张漂亮脸蛋，”他开玩笑，“没准你以后还要靠它执行色诱任务呢。”

不合时宜的玩笑让他又挨了一下，这次力道轻多了。

医护人员很快赶到了，评估了他的伤势，把他装上救护直升机带走，下飞机时Solo见到了Kuryakin教官，不管他对Solo对他的女友——炮友——的英雄救美行为是什么感想，都没在脸上展现出来。他冷冰冰地告诉Solo，因为他的愚蠢行为，他的搭档不得不在任务的后半程都靠自己了。“相反，你则给自己挣了一周的伤病休假，好自为之吧。”

Solo在前往医院的救护车上给Gaby发消息：你男朋友是个混蛋。

想了想他又发了一条：对不起。

他没能等到Gaby回复就被推进了手术室。医生花了半小时给他把背后划开的伤口给缝上了，告诉他大概一周就能拆线，完全恢复之后应该也不会留下疤痕。

Solo随即被送回到普通病房，麻醉药效用还没过，倦意一股股涌上来，在这时他听到有人推门进来，走到了病床边。

Solo努力睁开眼睛，那人穿着蓝色的护士服，正在看着他床头的病历。他们视线相交，Solo露出一个迷糊而软绵绵的笑容。

“有趣，我不知道这是麻醉药的副作用还是我眼花了，但你看起来真的很像我男朋友。但他不可能在这里。”

“为什么？”

他现在确信是麻醉药的副作用了，因为就连那个声音都很像Chris。“因为他根本不知道我在这里。”

“那你应该告诉他。”那个高大的男护士说。

Solo摇头，“你有没有过那种让你总是感觉很不确定的关系？所以你总是很想表现得比你实际上要更淡定？”他苦闷地鼓了一下嘴巴，“我不想成为那种需要他多于他需要我的人。那就太可悲了。我知道感情不能这么比较，但对一个不需要你的人，告诉他你爱他只是毫无必要地增加对方的负担。”

“你怎么知道他不需要你？”

Solo悠悠喟叹。“如果他总是离开的那个，事情就再清楚不过了。”

麻醉药的兴奋期很快就过去了，他上下眼皮都困得快贴在一起了，直接就又陷入了沉睡。

Solo醒过来时，已经是第二天。他胃口大好地在病床上吃完了护士送来的早餐，才发现昨天Gaby回复了他。

你被永久从我的床伴候选名单上移除了。

为什么？我的伤根本无损我的美貌和智慧啊。

因为我不和朋友上床。

Solo不由自己地笑了，他回复道：抱歉要留你一个人孤身作战。

Gaby没有再回他。Solo猜是行动又开始了。

Solo在医院里的生活只能以无聊致死来形容，虽说活动倒是没有严重受限，只要不弄开缝线他想干什么都可以，但他也不能离开医院。一天没到，Solo就觉得自己闲得像院子里那些人工造景的石头，都快郁闷得长青苔了。

一个护士过来查看了他的伤口情况，Solo趁着她换敷料的间隙，询问了一下昨天在手术后来照看他的男护士是谁，他模模糊糊里记得是有那么个人，但已经忘了他们都说了什么。

“谁？”她说，“据我所知昨天并没有男性护士负责你的病房。”

她走了，Solo短暂地陷入一阵莫名恐慌，他告诫自己先别惊慌，也许只是其他人呢，也许护士记错了呢……

算了，他还是别自欺欺人了，Solo挫败地想，当然只会是Chris，虽然他不知道Chris到底是怎么知道他受伤的事以及怎么混进来的，等等，他昨天是不是还擅自把Chris称为他的男朋友了？

他越是回忆起更多细节，就越恐慌。Chris再次走进病房时，Solo已经自暴自弃得想拿起病历本谋杀自己了，他也知道很难办到，不过总可以试试。

Chris稳稳地走到他床前，拉过椅子坐下。Solo能感觉到他的视线正沉默地钉在自己后脑勺上，现在破窗而出就太戏剧性了。他只好认命地转身对上Chris。

“我没想要坦白那么多的。”他说，不留神就泄露了内心的深重怨念。“应该有一条法令，禁止人们和麻醉期没过的病人说话。”特别是那些有着不可告人秘密的人。

Chris嘴角又抖了一下。“嗯。”他说。

今天他的身份显然是医生，Solo很不合时宜地觉得白色的整洁禁欲感配上他那张脸简直英俊非凡，还有这个鹤立鸡群的身高体型，他根本就没好好伪装，是怎么混进来还没被人发现的，那些人是瞎了吗？

Solo一面内心腹诽，一面盯着他的下巴看，不论是羞愧还是恐慌，一旦越过某个临界点之后，他反而平静下来。

“我黑入了训练基地。”Chris开口就是惊人之语。“所以我才知道你在这里。”

Solo准备好的先发制人就全堵在了喉咙里。“什么？但如果他们发现了——”

“我过去两年都在帮美国政府寻找它最危险的敌人，我知道怎么让它们找不到我。 ”

有道理。Solo看着他坐得端端正正，双手放松地落在腿上，“我以为你在忙着你的新计划。”

“你更重要。”Chris说，看见Solo再度哑然的模样，“我以为你知道。”

Solo愣愣地张了张嘴，“我……不，我不知道。”他怎么能把一切都说得那么理所当然，“我知道Francis对你很重要，显然你会为他做任何事。” 

“你也一样。”Chris说，“你对我也很重要。”

Solo怔怔地望着他，感觉自己好像不认识眼前这个人了，他忽然问，“我昨天到底说了多少？”

“我喜欢男朋友那部分。”

也就是说其他部分不太喜欢，Solo自动补足潜台词。

“我……”

他忽然听见一个轻微的嗡鸣杂音，来自Chris身上，Chris低头对那个看起来像听诊器的东西说了一句，“我知道了。”就突兀地站起来。

“查房时间到了。”他说，Solo只能继续愣愣地仰脸看他，Chris俯身过来，在他唇上轻轻啄了一下，就再度站直了。

“这也不是离开。”他说，“回头见。”

直到门再次悄然关闭，Solo才如梦初醒。他摸着自己的嘴巴，那里还因渴望泛起丝丝刺痛。他头脑发晕，两耳也烫得可怕。

刚才那个流利干脆地跟他告白说情话的是谁啊，谁啊？


	5. Chapter 5

（前方Solo攻）

Chris两次露面搅得他阵脚大乱之后就再没出现了。Solo一周后拆线回基地，迎接他的是Gaby热情的友谊之拳。他的渗透任务最后得分居然勉强及格。Solo怀疑Gaby一定是在床上威胁了给这项任务判分的Kuryakin。

下一个月休假Solo返回公寓，就像他预料之中，公寓里被收拾得干干净净，也空空荡荡。答录机里只有他妈妈的一则留言，Solo心不在焉地听完就删了。

他一个人孤单寂寞地睡到了下半夜，一个特别熟悉的感觉把他惊醒过来，Solo猛地睁开眼睛，果然看见Chris站在他床边。

“嗨。”他说，忽然一阵口干舌燥。Chris脱衣服的动作都没打个磕绊，直接把自己扒光了就爬上床来。

“嗨。”他在Solo嘴里答复了这个招呼。Solo也从最初的惊讶里回过神，顺其自然地被人压倒下去。他抚上Chris坚实的后背，在对方一下下贴着他摩擦的亲吻里身体也迅速燥热了起来。

“你是怎么知道我回来了？”

Chris没答，只是把舌头更深地刺入Solo口中，Solo呻吟着回吻，一边配合着把自己的衣服也拽掉。两个人最终赤裸相见，Chris已经硬了，他喘息着在Solo腿根磨蹭戳刺着。Solo捧着他的脸又交换了个深吻，然后耍了个下流花招，用脚勾住他的腿弯把他猛地翻了过去，自己转成上位，压到了Chris身上。

“没料到这招是不是？”他得意洋洋地说。Chris向上看过来，他眼眸如晦暗夜火，抵着Solo大腿的阴茎更硬了。

即便如此，他的声音还是一样平静，“我必须要知道，我该怎么做才能让你觉得我需要你？”

操，Solo瞬间就硬得要爆炸了，Chris什么都不说就已经让他不可自拔了，而直白坦诚的Chris？简直能要他的命了。

他好不容易才忍住了不要立即扑上去，不然他绝对会很丢脸地没几下就缴械了。

“这次我要操你。”他说，与Chris保持视线相接，“我要操你到明天早上，在我说可以之前，你都不许摸自己，我要把你操到高潮。”

Chris的喉咙里发出低沉如野兽的喘息，他短促地点头。Solo也已经等不下去了，他退后些许，Chris在他身下分开双腿，好让他能就位其中。Solo开始用润滑剂开拓他，只进入了第二根手指就感觉Chris抵抗的收缩。

“亲爱的，放松，”Solo说，他把手指退出来一点，在Chris大腿内侧亲吻着，想让他放松一点。没想到Chris又颤抖着收紧了后方。

“哦，你喜欢我这么叫你？”Solo明白了，他坏笑了一下，把手指全撤回来，再次涂上更多润滑。他在Chris一边膝盖上分别亲了一口，Chris又抖了一下。“亲爱的，你有点太敏感了，但这样反而感觉更好，对吧。我知道，上次我可是在下面的那个，我知道那样感觉有多好。紧紧地缠着你的阴茎，感受它的每一寸在我里面……”

他继续说着，Chris的大腿发颤，竭力放松了自己，Solo这次顺利地进入了三根手指，他尝试着屈伸扩张，顺手抚弄了一把Chris已经湿漉漉的阴茎，Chris哦吟着在他手里戳刺，但Solo又把他坚定地按了回去。

“耐心，亲爱的，我也想给你同样的感受，”Solo再用力握了一把他的阴茎，然后把手指都撤了出来，给自己戴上安全套，Chris的目光追着他的动作，眼神迷离，Solo难以自持地凑过去吻了他，“Chris，我想让你好好感觉我。”

Chris回应着这个吻，他眼睛几乎都要闭上了，只是在Solo挺进时猛地睁大，Solo用力地吻他，下身也同样大力冲撞进去。Chris坚韧健壮的身躯在他身下随着他的抽插而一点点伸展开，他们很快就找到了彼此应和的节奏，每次他操进去，Chris紧密缠上来，当他后撤，Chris就喘息着朝上挺腰迎合。

Solo无法停下，他想要向他索取更多，想从这具身体里压榨出更多呻吟、喘息，他着迷地看着Chris整个人都在快感中无助地扭动，他结实的大腿紧紧地夹住Solo，这情形实在美不可言，Solo只想把自己所有的一切都给他。

他咬着牙又变换了角度再用力撞击了进去，Chris的呻吟忽然加入了一个迷人的调子，Solo自己也差不多了，他浑身战栗，更重更快地再次操进去，在Chris猛地颤抖着绞紧时也射了。

他从Chris的体内退出来，靠在他大腿上喘气，又屈身舔了舔Chris射到那里的几滴精液，Chris从上方望着他，眼神还是涣散着，Solo亲了亲他的腿弯，帮着把他软绵的腿给放下来。

“还好吗？”Solo从后面抱住他，Chris摇头，又点头。Solo忍不住笑着去吻他。

他们靠在一起，彼此无言地躺了好一会，Solo双手沿着Chris的身体心猿意马地游走着，Chris几乎都要瞌睡了，当他听见又一声撕开安全套的声音，才警觉地张开眼睛。

“怎么，”Solo无辜地拿着那个安全套，“我说了我要操你到明天早上的。”

……

这一番荒淫无度的活动，终于在清晨的初阳照进房间里结束了。Solo浑身酸痛，全身心都洋溢着一股愉悦而满足的气息，他贴在Chris背后不间歇地吻着他的肩膀，巨大的落地窗外，世界正在慢慢喧嚣起来，但那个和他们毫无关系。

此时此刻，他们只是一对精疲力竭的情人。

下一秒，床头柜上的手机尖锐地叫了起来。Solo恼火地捞过来，不管那边是什么人，居然敢在这么早就打搅他都是罪该万死——

“妈？”他瞬间就清醒了，“什么？你们已经到了楼下？在电梯上了？”

Chris看着他挂断电话，他认识Solo这么久，第一次看见他吓得这么魂不附体。

“我父母还有三分钟就到公寓门口了。我忘了他们说要过来。”

Chris眨了眨眼，他还在消化这个消息，Solo一把握住了他的手。

“我知道这很突然，现在你出去是来不及了。”他说，眼神狂乱，“所以，现在我们有三个选择，第一，我们假装你就是我昨天一夜情约到的陌生人，可能会很尴尬，你打个招呼就离开，不会有任何问题。”

“第二，我告诉他们你是我固定的床伴，还是会很尴尬，但这样的好处是，就算下次他们再不小心在这里遇见你，也不会觉得奇怪。”

“第三个选择是，”Solo吞了吞口水，“我把你作为男朋友介绍给他们，告诉他们我们在交往，虽然他们可能会追问我们是怎么认识的，还有各种细节，但我可以敷衍过去的。你只要配合我就好。”

“所以，你怎么说？”

Chris反握了一下他的手，Solo才发现自己的手原来一直在抖。“我跟你说过的，”Chris说，“我喜欢男朋友那部分。”

End


End file.
